Love Lost,Love Found,Love Lost, Love Found  Maybe
by LostGirlsofStarsHollow
Summary: Rory learns that being in love also carries responsibility.
1. Chapter 1

**Love Lost, Love Found, Love Lost, Love Found (Maybe)**

**Genre**: Drama  
**Rating**: T  
**Disclaimer**:_Rory, Lorelai, Dean, and all other recognizable "Gilmore Girls" characters belong to Amy Sherman-Palladino, Dorothy Parker Drank Here Productions, and the WB. There is no profit from the copyrighted characters or infringement intended._

_A/N In this story, Dean did not go out and get married to Lindsay after his breakup with Rory._

* * *

**THEY MEET AGAIN**

Rory thought back to when she graduated college four years ago. Her life was so full of promise. She just knew she was going to be a famous journalist. After three months on the Obama campaign, she realized two things. One that politicians of either party are basically power hungry individuals whose main passion in life was to get elected. Serving the people she found was secondary to them. The other thing she found out was that a lot of journalists were no better than whores. They would literally give their body for a story. She also realized that a lot of journalists put their own slant on the story. Rory knew that this trend came about during Watergate, when Woodward and Bernstein became part of the story, and no longer had an objective view.

Rory returned to Stars Hollow and landed a job with the local paper which published once a week. She had said no to Logan and he had moved on to California. Jess, she came to realize was a very flawed individual. Even though they could discuss books all night, that was the only thing they had in common and she could not stand his negativity and sarcasm.

Rory dated a few of the local men, but none of them lasted more than three dates. She did not know what she wanted. Then one day a tall Sailor strode into Luke's. Rory glanced up at him and went back to reading the New Yorker Rory figured he was one of the guys from the sub base at Groton who got lost. She heard Luke conversing with someone whose voice seemed familiar. Rory looked again and it was Dean. Rory could tell that the two men had no liking for each other. The Sailor said bullshit and walked out. Rory decided to follow him out.

Rory ran after the Sailor and tapped him on the shoulder, the Sailor wheeled around and yelled, "You better step off; I don't like anyone coming up behind me like that!"

Rory jumped back and stared at him. Dean's eyes focused in and he recognized Rory, "Sorry, I am just a little bit jumpy. How have you been, I figured you would be long gone by now."

"Things did not work out as I expected, and I have been back for about three years. What's with the uniform?"

"I could never get enough money to go to college, my parents weren't doing that well so I joined the Navy. They have programs where they will help pay for college."

"So you're out of the Navy now?"

"Not for a few weeks yet, I am on terminal leave, and it depends on which program I choose, I may still go back to the navy."

"Dean it's chilly out here why don't you call me and we can meet up tonight and catch up."

"Sure, okay, I will do that, I still have your home number."

Rory smiled at him and gave Dean a kiss on the cheek and walked back into Luke's diner.

Dean looked her departing form, a shiver went through him. He did not know if it was from the cold wind or the fact that he had struck out twice with Rory Gilmore, and was pretty sure he did not want to set himself up again. He turned away and walked down the windswept street to his truck.

Rory entered the cozy confines of Luke's diner, and before she could return to her table, Luke beckoned her over. "What did that jerk want Rory?"

"Nothing Luke, I followed him out. Why do the two of you dislike each other so much?"

"A lot of it is because of the way he treated you Rory, and he told me once that I would never be with your mother, because she is way out of my league and wants more than I can provide."

"Luke you and my mother do have an interesting relationship history, which I try to stay out of." With that said, Rory returned to her table and opened her book. She sipped her coffee which was now cold. She decided to go to the paper and start work early.

As she drove to her place of employment she thought of how Dean more or less got a raw deal. The very critical nosy town folks blamed Dean because he broke up with her twice. What they did not know was that she was already seeing another man both times and did not tell him. When he figured it out he broke up with her, now Rory felt guilty about it, but then she thought it was a good idea. Her mother used tactics like that.

* * *

**LATE AFTERNOON**

Rory felt weird, she could not put her finger on it. Oh well she figured, and walked slowly up the porch stairs into her house. Rory opened the door and there was her mother standing right in front of the door

"Gee Mom, nothing like scaring someone when they first walk into the house."

Lorelai looked at Rory for what Rory thought was the longest minute on record. "Why is **Dean** calling you? You need to go on with your life and forget about him. He is yesterday's news." Lorelai declared angrily.

"Why are you so pissed mom? I just ran into him at Luke's this morning, I asked him to call me and I figured we would meet and catch up."

"Well he did not leave a number, so I don't know what to tell you. I'm telling you, you do not to go down the Dean road again."

Rory shook her head, she knew her mother was lying. Rory knew Dean. Dean left a number. Rory looked around the house she shared with her mother, and sometimes Luke, depending on what was going on in the drama they called a relationship. She looked around at the cluttered, basically untidy house. I can't do this anymore she thought to herself. I just can't. Here I am twenty five years old, living with my mother and a dead end job. You could only take idealism so far. You have to eat, and Rory realized that if she stayed at her mother's house much longer, she would end up alone and living in a house with ten cats by the time she was fifty.

"Mom, I am going out."

"Where to, Rory? You just got here.

"Dean's mom, by the way he was my boyfriend for three years. I know he left a number."

"Rory, you should stay here. The reason I did not give you his number is because I want what is best for you."

Rory shook her head. "You ought to listen to yourself; you sound just like your mother. You have turned into your mother. You bitched about her controlling your life. Look at what you have been doing to my life - the exact same thing." Rory shouted and slammed the door so hard a picture fell on the floor.

* * *

**DEAN FORESTERS HOUSE.**

May Forester looked over to her husband. "Well it did not take long for the vultures to circle."

Her husband looked up from his paper, took off his glasses, "What in the world are you talking about?"

"Rory Gilmore," she spat, "she is coming up the drive way. I ought to tell that trollop that Dean is not home."

"Tell who what, Mom?"

"Rory Gilmore, what does she want with you?"

"I called her earlier, I guess instead of returning the call, she drove over. What is your problem with her?

"She is no good for you, son. She is just like her mother. The world revolves around her, she hurt you twice, why let her do it again?"

"Mother I am a big boy. I have been to three continents and about twenty countries. I will deal with it."

"Son, she called, don't let her in this house. I don't want her in here, do you understand?"

Dean looked back at his parents and shook his head, why the hate? He got to the front door and opened it before Rory could knock. "Let's go Rory; I don't want to be here." While walking down the gravel driveway, Dean realized he did not bring a coat or a sweater. He was outside in a pair of jeans and a tee shirt.

They got into Rory's car and she turned to him, "Dean it is freezing out there. Where is your coat?"

Dean turned to her with and with a mischievous grin said," Baby, when I am with you, it is so hot, no coat is needed."

Rory turned to Dean with a shocked look on her face, wondering about what happened to him. Dean never used to say things like that. Then she realized he was pulling her leg, "You jerk, Dean!" she said between fits of laughter.

"Really, Dean, why did you leave it?"

"Rory, I was tired of my parents running you down, so I just walked out of the house, but if you don't turn this car on soon and get some heat in here I am going to freeze to death. You're not that hot," he replied and they both started to laugh again.

They decided to go to a little restaurant outside of town that had a bar. Anything they did in Stars Hollow would be all over the town by 9 a.m.

The Salem Inn was a cozy little place, with good food and a very easy menu to follow. You could either have one totally awesome steak dish, or one totally awesome fish dish, and the rest of the menu was sandwiches. The drinks were reasonable and the beer cold. They ordered two beers and told the waitress they would look at the menu later.

Dean looked around at the pictures hanging on the walls, photographs of people long gone. The whole tavern radiated calm and relaxed intimacy. Dean also noticed that the average age of the crowd was about 20 years older than they were. "Rory how did you find this place?"

"Well Dean, I had a boyfriend of all of three dates and he took me here twice. Which was not a problem, but he tried to get me into the motel next door also, which was a problem. You actually know, if he had been more, how do you say it, cool, smooth, or friendly, I may have entertained the thought."

"No you would have not."

Rory laughed, "Okay Dean you were in the navy for four years, did you live like a monk?"

Dean turned bright red and tried to change the subject, but Rory was having none of it. "Come on, Dean tell me what you did for four years. Tell me about the mighty sailor man and how many of the seven seas you sailed."

"Rory cut it out, you don't really care what I did."

"But I so do, Dean, how would you like to be the subject of my next column?"

"NO, is that why you brought me here? I thought we were two old friends catching up. I'll pay the tab and then let's just go."

Rory clutched his hands in hers, "No Dean, please stay I did want to see you, to see how you have been. I know I did not treat you honorably, but you must know I did care about you, I still do, I often wondered how you were."

Dean stared at her for a long minute and put his hands on top of hers. He looked into the bluest eyes he had ever seen, "Rory I have thought about you also. Some good. Some bad, but mostly good."

They ordered a couple of roast beef sandwiches and talked and drank late into the night.

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY**

Rory awoke and she started noticing things out of the ordinary. First she was not in her bed, second she was naked, and third she had a sleeping naked man next to her. And fourth her head hurt like hell. She groaned and looked around the room then she came to a fifth conclusion. She must have exploded out of her clothes. Her sweatshirt was on the floor by the door. One shoe was by the bathroom the other on the night stand. Her slacks were on the floor by the foot of the bed, her bra was hanging off the mirror, and her panties were shoved in Dean's jeans pocket. Mixed in with this was men's clothing all over the room. I guess he exploded out of his clothes also, his shoes were one on the night stand and one by the door, his tee shirt was near her bra hanging on the mirror she had to think about that one for a bit, she and for some reason he had his socks on and his skivvies were hanging out of her slacks pocket.

The night started coming back to her slowly and as she thought about what happened that night. Rory turned a shade of scarlet that had not been invented yet. Oh God she thought I acted like a total whore. She shoved Dean, "Wake up! Come on, Dean, wake up!"

Dean rolled over and groaned, "Oh God what hit me?" Then he sat up and noticed Rory clutching a sheet and staring at him. Memories of the previous night started coming back to him. "Rory," he smiled, "have you read the Karma Sutra since the last time we did this?"

"Shut up Dean, how did this happen?" Rory said as she looked around in disgust at the disheveled clothing laying strewn around the cheap motel room.

"Dear, we were too drunk to drive, and the tavern owner suggested we stay at the motel. As soon as we walked through the door we started ripping each other's clothes off."

Rory was horrified and looked at Dean in denial and said, "**NO**!" She thought her insistence that nothing happened could magically make it go away.

"Oh yes, dear."

"Why are _my_ panties in _your_ jeans pocket?"

"I was kidding you at dinner at how the sailors would keep the panties of the girls they slept with and you told me to add yours to my collection, plus you wanted my skivvies for your collection."

"Dean, I did nothing of the sort."

"Then why are they in your pocket?"

Dean stood up naked and Rory adverted her eyes, "Come on Dean have some decency."

Dean laughed, "Decency? After how you acted last night. I thought I was with one of those courtesans from Paris."

"Shut up, Dean! Let's get dressed and go someplace to make this headache go away."

They walked out of the motel and saw that Rory's car was still at the tavern. The hung over couple walked the two hundred yards to the eatery. "Hey Rory, they have breakfast, let's get some. It will make us feel better.

Rory and Dean walked in sat at a booth. The waitress came over and handed them menus and asked them if they wanted Bloody Marys. "Rory, let's get a couple of those. They will make us feel better."

Rory nodded her assent and they commenced round two of drinking with the Bloody Marys. They also ordered eggs over easy, hash browns, link sausage and rye toast.

Two hours later they were still there. The young waitress turned to the older barmaid, "Those two are having a lot of fun." Rory and Dean were laughing and whispering in each other's ear. Dean rose from their table and walked to the bar, "Excuse me, ma'am, where is the Salem town hall?

"Make a right out of the parking lot, three blocks, then turn left at the Sunoco station and it will be on your right."

"Thank you, ma'am," Dean replied and settled up his bill.

* * *

**TWO HOURS LATER**

Mr. and Mrs. Dean Forester walked down the granite steps of the Salem town hall.

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Love Lost, Love Found, Love Lost, Love Found (Maybe)  
**CHAPTER TWO

**Genre**: Drama  
**Rating**: T  
**Disclaimer**:_ Rory, Lorelai, Dean, May, Clara, and all other recognizable "Gilmore Girls" characters belong to Amy Sherman-Palladino, Dorothy Parker Drank Here Productions, and the WB. There is no profit from the copyrighted characters or infringement intended._

* * *

**TWO YEARS LATER…**

Rory thought the marriage would have worked. Yes, they got married under an insane impulse, but it was not like they did not know each other. She loved Dean. It hurt so bad to watch him being ground down by external forces. He was a fighter and a hard worker, but when your own families were against you, it was almost impossible. Rory knew a lot of this was her fault. She did not want to move to far from her family and friends.

When they woke up the second morning after another clothes explosion reality was starting to set in, Dean always the optimist, told her not to worry. They were married now, and things should work out. Rory should have known what was going to happen after their brief and unpleasant stop at Dean's house.

She remembers when they walked in that late Saturday afternoon. The first words out of May's mouth were, "What is _she_ doing in this house?" She remembered Dean telling his mother that they were married now and all was okay. Rory remembered the shocked silence. And then May going insane, screaming at Dean. How dare he marry this no good woman who kept breaking his heart? Rory thought May was going to have a stroke. She watched as white specks of spittle were spun from her mouth, landing on Dean and herself. Dean finally had enough and went to go upstairs and grab some clothing, when May blocked his way screaming, "Take those clothes back upstairs. I bought most of these clothes, so they are mine and you cannot have them. Dean tried to explain that he actually bought most of them and that the Navy uniforms were his. Finally, he just took Rory by the hand and they left the house.

Next, they went to Lorelai's house. While her mother was not a screaming banshee like Dean's mom, the reception was no less chilly. The first words out of Lorelai's mouth were, "What is _he_ doing here?_" _And, "Where have you been?" Rory went on to explain that they had gotten married. Her mother looked at her for the famous long minute and stated, "If you need a place to stay, _you_ can stay here, but Dean will have to go home. He is not going to sleep under my roof. He is not good for you."

This time she took Dean by the hand and led him out of the house. So for the second day of their marriage, they had no place to stay. In fact, Dean still did not even have a coat.

She remembered Dean taking her in his strong arms and holding her tight. He explained to her that he was still in the Navy for three more weeks and that meant two more paychecks, plus he had money saved up. They found a very nice motel for their second night of marriage. The morning would bring finding a place to live, a change of clothes and a coat for Dean.

That night in the motel, Dean told her that staying in the Navy was not an option. He was not going to spend three quarters of his life away from her. He loved her and wanted to be with her. Clara, Dean's sister, was a life saver. She snuck out Dean's clothing and drove his truck to him.

They found a small apartment halfway between Stars Hollow and East Lyme, it was run down, but Dean said he could fix it. They still lived in this apartment to this day. Dean was an electrician in the Navy, so he went to the big electrical companies and tried to get hired. They told him he had to be a member of the union. Dean went to the Union hall to join. The union business agent informed him that times were tough and he respected Dean's service to the country, but unless Dean had a relative in the union, he would not be accepted.

Dean got himself a business license and started putting up flyers to advertise his services. Slowly, he built up a small client base. The realities of the economy set in. The Northeast was hit especially hard. There just was not much extra money lying around for repairs. Rory still had her small column which did not pay much, but it was income. They both tried to get menial jobs in Stars Hollow. It was like there was a conspiracy going on. In fact, Rory was told she was lucky that she still had her small newspaper job.

In spite of all this Rory, knew that they were going to make it. They had each other. Their meals consisted of so much rice, potatoes, and pasta, Rory had to start exercising, all that starch was going straight to her hips. Most people did not notice it because of the way she dressed, but she was a tad hippy anyway. Dean because of the way he worked had a hard time keeping the weight on.

In spite of their apartment being old, it did have a working fireplace. They had fun going into the woods finding fallen trees cutting them up and bringing them back in Dean's Truck. No cable TV for them. They took turns reading to each other from books they selected from the library. Rory had forgotten what an avid reader he was, when she was under the spell of the introvert, Jess. She thought that Jess was a deep thinker and her soul mate. Events proved that he was too in love with himself to ever love anyone else.

* * *

**WHEN THE ROMANCE STARTED TO FADE…**

Dean came home on a rainy cold Friday in April. This is when they sat at the table, figured out how much money they had made, put aside for the rent, other bills and gas. Dean placed a worn newspaper on the table. Rory looked at the masthead: _The Virginian-Pilot, Serving Residents of Tidewater and Northeastern North Carolina._

Rory looked at Dean with a quizzical expression. "What is this for?"

Rory I was working in Groton today. I ran into one of my Navy buddies. He has shore duty at the sub base. Anyway he invited me over to his place for a beer. I noticed the paper. I was stationed there briefly. He told me that his wife was from Virginia Beach and her parents mailed up the Sunday paper for her.

"Dean that's nice, but why did you bring the paper home?"

Dean took out a section and opened it across the table. "Look at it Rory, **JOBS. **Dean went on and pointed out the items he circled. Rory there are at least seven electrical companies looking for help. And look at this" he said, pointing to an article by itself. "The paper is looking for experienced writers." With building excitement, he pointed out another article. "Rory, it states here that while the nation is in the throes of a recession, and the unemployment rate is as high as fifteen to eighteen percent in parts of the nation, the unemployment rate in this region is only five and half percent locally."

"Dean, this is all well and good, but you will have to butt heads with the unions again."

"No Rory, Virginia is an open shop state, which means the unions have no power, they do not control who gets hired."

"This is great Dean, but how do we get there?"

Dean sat there opening and closing his fists. "Rory, this weekend you write a resume for me and yourself. Fax them when you get to work on Monday and let's see what kind of response we get. If I have to, I will go to your grandparents on my knees and beg for the money to move."

She knew how hard it was for him to say that. She also knew the only reason her grandparents remained semi-civil to them was because her and Dean's marriage totally pissed off her mother, thus they liked it to a point. They had Dean do occasional minor work around their home, which Dean was grateful for, but one of them always ruined it by handing Dean an extra hundred and telling him, "Oh take this and take Rory someplace" or "buy her some decent clothes."Dean would be furious, but kept it to himself. When he'd come home that night, he would just hand her the money and tell her that it was a gift from her grandparents. It took Rory awhile to figure out exactly what was happening, but it was so much like the elder Gilmores to make a generous offer and belittle someone in the same gesture.

"I can't go, Dean."

Dean looked up at her from the paper, "You're kidding?"

"No I am not, I can't go."

Dean stood up, his voice rising, "**WHY?**"

"All my family and friends are here. I can see moving to Hartford or even Boston, but I can't see moving over five hundred miles away to a place where we know no one."

"Rory, _what _family and friends? Your mother will only talk to you if I am not around. Your grandparents talk with us because it pisses off your mother. Luke has not spoken to me in years, and when I am with you he does not even speak to you. My parents will have nothing to do with us. I have my eighteen year old sister and you - that is my life. Rory we have no life here. The people of Stars Hollow barely give us the time of day. You ever wonder how I never get any work in Stars Hollow, and it is one of the most affluent towns around. You ever wonder why I take my truck out of town to have it worked on if I can't fix it? Your buddy Gypsy charges me double. Rory, I married their Princess, and I am not a Prince. Can't you see what they are doing to us?"

"I am sorry, Dean, I cannot leave. We can make it here."

Rory watched Dean pick up his bottle of beer and quietly take a sip from it. She was wondering what he was going to say next. Without warning, he hurled his bottle against the kitchen wall, turned and walked out. She watched the beer wend its way down the wallpaper he so lovingly installed for her.

Rory walked to the kitchen door and watched Dean sitting on the couch where they read to each other. She had made a fire in anticipation of their nightly ritual. Dean opened the book he was reading to her. Then, to her surprise, he threw it in the fireplace. Dean sat there and then stretched out on the couch, with his back to the kitchen, and fell asleep.

For the first time in the two years they were married, Rory slept alone. Her heart sank a bit when she realized the subject of the book he was reading to her. It was a Civil War novel. The story was about a woman whose husband went off to fight for the Union Army at the beginning of the war. About 1863 she lost contact with him. She never gave up hope and the story was at the point where she sold everything she had and was headed south to try and find him.

By Monday things had calmed down, and Dean just threw the paper away. It was then when she noticed subtle shifts in their relationship. He was always too tired to read to her. Dean started wearing shorts to bed. He also stopped taking her in his arms at night and kissing her and telling her he loved her.

The most glaring thing, and the thing that worried her the most, was that they stopped having little fights and disagreements. Dean just agreed with her. She missed the passion their little arguments would have. Rory fondly thought back one time to when they were on the couch and arguing over what meant passion in one of the stories he was reading to her. The argument was heated with neither one of them giving ground. Suddenly, he reached under her skirt and yanked her panties off and started to make love to her. They awoke later that night in a tangled mess on the couch with her on top of him. He looked up at her and smiled, "Did I make my point?"

"Asshole," she replied and started kissing him.

Dean was friendly and civil to her, they resumed making love, but it was different.

Rory, with a tinge of guilt, noticed that the gleam had gone out of his eyes.

He was slowly drifting away from her. She wondered about the hold her mother had over her. She knew she needed to put her husband before her mother, but Lorelai always made sure she knew about all the sacrifices she had made for her.

It was a warm August afternoon when Dean came home early, and was excited for the first time in months.

"I did it, Rory! I finally landed a big remodeling job. This will mean steady work for at least three months."

Rory was excited; maybe this would be the thing that would turn their relationship back to where it was. "What's the job, Dean, and where is it?"

"In Stars Hollow, the Lister house. Lindsay is giving her parents a remodel for their thirtieth anniversary."

"Lindsay Lister? Didn't you used to go out with her? And isn't she a model and some sort of actress?"

"Yes to both, I met with her today. She told her parents that I was the only person she considered for the job."

Rory noticed the gleam was back in his eyes, but it was not the same one he used to have for her.

**To be continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Love Lost, Love Found, Love Lost, Love Found (Maybe)  
**CHAPTER THREE

**Genre**: Drama  
**Rating**: T  
**Disclaimer**:_ Rory, Lindsay, Dean, May, and all other recognizable "Gilmore Girls" characters belong to Amy Sherman-Palladino, Dorothy Parker Drank Here Productions, and the WB. There is no profit from the copyrighted characters or infringement intended._

* * *

_**LINDSAY**_

Lindsay wasn't quite sure how it all happened. She was a high school basketball player who had a couple of scholarship offers to a few decent schools. She did get her name and picture in the paper for making the Connecticut all star basketball team. A man showed up at her door step and conversed with parents. Lindsay was called in and her father told her that at age eighteen she could make her own decisions, so she should listen to what the man had to say. Joe Combs was an agent for a well known modeling agency. He told her he would like to take her to New York and have her try out for some shoots and commercials and said Lindsay's mother or father were more than welcome to come along and look out for her well being.

One month later, Lindsay was a household name. She tried out for a beer commercial and all she had to do was crawl out from behind a tree in a bikini and make a clawing gesture with her hand and sort of purr and say, "This kitty cat wants you." Two months later, she flew to Hollywood and landed a minor, but important, role in a long running television series. She was going to steal the heroine's boyfriend.

Lindsay was very comfortable guest starring in different television series, and the occasional modeling and movie role. Her career, however, had started to level off, partly because she had made all the money she wanted. Even though her first commercial had risen to cult status, people did not usually realize who she was because she dressed very differently than she did for tv or modeling and usually wore her hair up. It was a very cool Hannah Montana double-life she was leading. She was glad that she was still able to walk around freely in public without being recognized as a celebrity by most people

Lindsay returned to Stars Hollow for her parents' thirtieth wedding anniversary. For a gift she decided to remodel the house. At breakfast one morning, her mother brought up Dean Forester and mentioned that he was some sort of contractor and was having somewhat of a hard time and asked Lindsay if she remembered him.

"Of course, Mom, we dated for over a year. If Dean hadn't run off to the Navy, and I hadn't gotten caught up in all the things that happened to me around that time, I think I would have tried to bring that relationship to the next level."

Lindsay sighed and got that far away look in her eyes. "Dean was a good boyfriend, Mom. I really liked him. Why don't I hire _him_ for the remodeling contract?"

"Lindsay, I don't want you getting any crazy ideas about being with Dean again. He's married now."

"I expected him to be, Mom. We dated almost seven years ago; a guy like that is not going to be available too long. Do you know which lucky girl caught him?"

"He married Rory Gilmore."

"Mom, you're kidding! He actually married her after all she did to him?"

"He came back into town from the Navy. I think he was here all of two days and they were married."

Lindsay looked down and toyed with her pinky ring. I just don't see that happening. I can see him married, but not to her. She was a bitch, Mom."

"I do know that Lorelai and May did not take the news well, and they still aren't welcome at either home. Lindsay, I need to ask you a question. If Dean was single what would you do?"

"I think I would invite him out for dinner and hope more came of it, but he is not single, so why even go down that road, Mom?"

"Honey, I have no problem with him doing the work on the house, I like him and always have, but you be careful, I love you and will always be in your corner. Remember, though, he _is _married, no matter how well or _not _well he is getting along with his wife."

Her mother was not a dumb woman. Lindsay realized that her mother had indirectly just told her that there were strains in Dean's marriage.

* * *

**THE MEETING**

Lindsay had seen one of Dean's flyers that had his cell phone number on it. She called him. Dean seemed pleasantly surprised to hear from her. He sounded happier when she told him she had some work for him to estimate and would he mind coming over about noon to take a look at it.

At noon she heard her doorbell ring. Lindsay answered it and was not really prepared for what she saw. She had dated Dean when they were eighteen and he was a tall good looking boy. What stood in front of her door was what the public thought a Hollywood leading man should look like. Lindsay was almost five foot ten inches and she felt small staring up at Dean. Dean was six foot four inches, and good God did he fill out, he still had his trademark floppy hair. Her hormones went on red alert. Lindsay shook his hand. She thought to herself,_ If I gave him a little kiss, I would not stop. _It was the same old Dean, polite friendly and courteous. Lindsay invited him in. She discussed what she wanted done, and then took him on a tour of the house so he could make notes as what was needed. She asked him if he had a crew, which he said no to, but he could hire one. Dean sat down with her at the kitchen table and her mother joined them. Dean explained that he would have to call around for the different prices of material and that he had two men in mind that were good and reliable for the job, and he would call her in a few days with the price

Lindsay told him no. "Dean you are honest. Let's just do a cost plus contract, which means whatever the job costs plus your fair profit, and I expect you to pay yourself if you are going to be doing work."

Dean hesitated, "That is really more than fair Lindsay. Wouldn't you be more comfortable with a fixed price?"

"No, Dean, I want the best for my parents. I don't need you worrying about the price of something and opt for something cheaper, plus Dean, I was your girlfriend for over a year. I know you are honorable and would never take advantage of me."

Dean rose and shook her and her mother's hands and told them he would be in touch in a day or so with the details.

Lindsay's mother turned to her, "Lindsay, this is the last time I am going to say this, watch yourself he is married."

"Mom, I know this, what makes you think I am going to chase after him or do something stupid?"

Lindsay's mother smiled, "When my beautiful poised daughter, who has dated some fairly well known actors, acts like a school girl."

"Come on, Mom, I am not a snob, but I _am_ living in a different world now."

"Yes you are Lindsay, and how many of those so called rugged actors you have dated looked like that? You, yourself, have told me the real height of some of these guys, and you have also told me that when you acted a scene with Tom Cruise they stood him on a box."

Lindsay laughed, "You got me there, don't worry, Mom, I like Dean, but he is a old boyfriend and our time has come and gone."

"Okay, Lindsay I believe you, just tell your hormones that."

* * *

**THE JOB**

Dean had hired two men he knew to be good workers and reliable. They started work at seven a.m. and took a lunch about eleven thirty for about forty five minutes. At first Lindsay more or less ignored them, but as time went on they were getting like family to her. She really liked the two men Dean hired and she could tell they respected Dean. She did find it odd that neither of the men were from Stars Hollow. About ten days into the job she stopped by the men as they were eating lunch. Bob had a sandwich that really intrigued her, so she asked him what it was. The next thing she knew she got handed half a sandwich, and was invited to join them for lunch. The workers knew that she was an actress, and had also made one of the most famous commercials of all time, but they took their lead from Dean and treated her like the local girl she actually was. That Friday, she invited the guys to go out after work with her and have a few beers at the Log Cabin Pub, her treat. When they arrived, they took four seats at the bar, and she told the bartender that the beers were on her and just bill her when they were done.

Without fail, the autograph seekers started to ask her to sign coasters and napkins. Lindsay could see that this annoyed Bob and Ray and Dean to a point. They just wanted to have a few beers and relax. Dean was about to get up and say something, when she put her hand on his arm. "No Dean, let me handle this."

Lindsay stood up and announced, "Hey guys, I am a local girl and went to school with half of you. I came here to have a beer in peace and quiet with my friends, so please respect that. If you want an autograph, put your name on a piece of paper or whatever you have and leave it with the bartender and I will sign them later."

"You handled that well," Dean commented.

"Yeah, Dean, it is not a big deal, mostly I can get by unrecognized, but half this town knows me so I will be noticed more."

Bob and Ray said their goodbyes. They had to drive to Niantic.

Dean and Lindsay stayed for about another hour talking about the job.

* * *

**THE GOSSIP STARTS**

Saturday morning Rory drove to Stars Hollow to see Lane and say hello to her mother. Even though her mother totally disapproved of her marriage and refused to discuss it. She did drop by once a week to say hi. As long as Dean was not mentioned, the visits went well.

Rory decided to stop at Luke's for some coffee before she started her visits. Dean usually stayed home when she did this and did work around the house. Rory knew one thing. She was totally in love with her husband. She knew he was slowly slipping away from her. Even if she said now "let's make the move," Rory knew that would not fix it. Some band of intimacy, trust or respect was broken between them. She did not know how to fix it.

Rory entered Luke's and the whole place went quiet. Instantly she knew that she was the topic of conversation. Rory sat at the counter and Luke came over and asked her if she was all right.

"Luke, of course I am, why wouldn't I be?"

"No reason, Rory, just asking." Luke also gave her, without asking, her favorite Danish and told her, "It's on me today."

The diner had at least twenty people in it. So the silence was eerie. Rory drank her coffee in silence and finally had enough. "Luke what is going on, why is everyone acting so weird?"

"Nothing, Rory, everything is normal."

Then Rory heard Miss Patty, with her foghorn voice whispering to Babette, "She doesn't know._"_

Rory stood up and walked over to Miss Patty's table, "Know what?"

Miss Patty never liked to be confronted directly about her gossip, "Rory, it could be nothing and I am not one to stick my nose in someone's business."

"Miss Patty, you live to stick your nose into _everyone's_ business. So what did you see, hear or _think _you saw or heard?"

"Rory, I am just going to tell you what I heard. I wasn't there, so I don't if this true, but the word out there is that your husband, Dean, and Lindsay Lister were at the Log Cabin Pub late yesterday afternoon and they were really friendly. She kissed him when she left."

Rory thought a knife had just pierced her heart, but she kept her composure. "Miss Patty, Dean is doing work for her and they are old friends."

"I know, honey, but he broke your heart twice before."

Rory realized that no one knew that the breakups were her fault. Dean was a gentleman and never said a word to anyone. He just accepted the abuse and went on with his life.

"Miss Patty, everything is fine, so just forget it."

Rory lost her appetite and said her goodbyes and walked into the sunny street. She caught a sob in her throat. The desire to visit her mother was gone. Rory walked to her car and knew she wanted to be anywhere but where she was. Rory drove for awhile and spotted a bar set back from the road. It was open and it looked quiet. Rory walked into the bar. It was dark and had two pool tables that were being used. No one paid her any attention when she walked in. Rory was not much for sitting at bars, but she wanted a drink and was not going to sit at a table by herself.

The bartender came over to where Rory had seated herself at the bar. Rory ordered a beer and let her thoughts wash over what she had heard. She knew she was losing Dean. Slowly, oh so slowly, but she _was_ losing him. She did not know how to fix it. Lindsay, of all people, she thought. A girl her age she never really paid any attention to. In fact, Rory figured she doubted that she had ever said more than fifty words to her. Lindsay, who now was almost a national icon from that stupid beer commercial. Rory remembered at Yale every time the commercial came on all the guys would start yelling and acting like asses. Even her boyfriend at the time, Logan, made a fool out of himself when that damn commercial came on. Girls would go up to guys they liked and make a fist like a claw and say, "This kitty cat wants you." The only reason she ever knew it was Lindsay Lister was because a guy approached her one day and asked if she knew her. Rory puzzledly asked, "Why should I?"

"Because she is from Stars Hollow like you are."

Rory thought to herself, _How could I compete against her?_ Rory knew a lot of men considered her beautiful, but she knew all men considered Lindsay beautiful, plus she was an old girlfriend of Dean's, she knew Dean she had kissed Dean, Dean had kissed her, Rory wondered if they ever had sex?

Rory ordered another beer, Again her mind went back to Dean and Lindsay. What could she do? How could she stop her slowly ebbing relationship with her husband. Maybe she thought after two years he was tired of her. Why didn't she agree go with him? Maybe he thought the reason she wanted to stay was because she had a boyfriend stashed on the side. Didn't Dean understand that she was his wife now, and would never dream of cheating on him?

"A penny for your thoughts."

Rory looked up startled; it was the tough looking bartender. "What do you mean?""

The bartender stuck out her hand,"My name is Liz, I have been watching you looking off into space."

Rory hesitated then took her hand, "Rory and hi."

Rory, I hope you don't mind me asking what is bugging you. You have been sitting here for about forty five minutes and you look like you're in another world. Also, Rory, I am pretty good judge of character and people, and girls like you don't hang out at bars like this drinking during the day or even just hang out in a place like this."

"I don't understand what you mean, how can you tell?"

"Look around. The girls in here are dressed in jeans, tee shirts, and sneakers are you're sitting here in a sundress from Laura Ashley, you have on cute little sandals, and your toenails are painted. Sorry, you stick out."

"I was just driving and wanted a beer so I stopped in; I have been here before she lied."

"Good, so what is the problem? Let me guess…let's see…you have on a wedding ring and from the way you're dressed, your husband takes pretty good care of you. I would say you think he is having an affair."

Rory's mouth dropped open, she did not know what to say, all you could hear was the clicking of the pool balls and the whirr of the coolers. "Is it _that_ obvious?" Rory asked in shock, unable to believe Liz had been able to hone in on what the problem was that easily. Could other people tell just by looking at her, too?

Liz waited patiently, then said,"You want to talk about it? That helps sometimes. Plus, I am a curious old broad."

Rory hesitated at first, then figured why not? Sometimes a stranger was the best person to talk to. "Okay, my husband and I got into a very serious argument. I thought things were all right till I noticed him slowly changing and slipping away from me."

"Rory, you need to revisit the argument and discuss it, but there is more so what is it?"

"I heard he kissed his old girlfriend, but it was in a public place."

"Rory, you,re a beautiful girl, you should have no problem getting him to pay attention to you."

"Not in this case, his old girlfriend is Lindsay Lister."

"Lindsay Lister the actress? The one who did that beer commercial and said 'This kitty cat wants you'_?"_

"The same one."

Liz looked at Rory thoughtfully, "Holy crap, you do have a problem. Jeeez, I think she is _every _male's fantasy girl. You're going to have to fight for him, Rory. He married you not her. There is a reason he married you. He loved you, fight for him."

Rory thanked Liz for the conversation and advice; paid her tab and walked out into the bright sunlight. As she walked to her car, she thought, _Liz is right_. _I need to fight for him_. Lindsay was not going to steal him away from her without a fight. Rory loved him, she wanted to have his children, she wanted to grow old with him. Rory could imagine them thirty years from now reading to each other in front of the fire place. To her that was so sexy and intimate.

Yes, she was going to fight for him.

**To be continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Love Lost, Love Found, Love Lost, Love Found (Maybe)  
**CHAPTER FOUR

**Genre**: Drama  
**Rating**: T  
**Disclaimer**:_ Rory, Lindsay, Dean, Lorelai, and all other recognizable "Gilmore Girls" characters belong to Amy Sherman-Palladino, Dorothy Parker Drank Here Productions, and the WB. There is no profit from the copyrighted characters or infringement intended._

* * *

**THE PLAN**

Rory always made them sandwiches to take to work, to save from eating out. The Lister house was only a few blocks from where she worked. Rory figured she would surprise Dean for lunch and maybe they could start having lunch together every day. Dean had told her that they usually had lunch around eleven thirty.

Rory drove to the Lister house and knocked on the door. Mrs. Lister answered, "Hi Rory, what brings you here?"

"I figured I'd have lunch with Dean today since I work so close."

Mrs. Lister led Rory to a room that was pretty much torn up. "They should be out back, just go through here and into the yard and you will see them."

Rory walked through the room and out the door and spotted the four of them sitting under a tree having lunch. Rory walked up behind Dean and kissed his neck.

Dean turned "Rory what are you doing here?"

"I thought I would have lunch with you guys."

She knew everyone there, but she was not prepared for the chilly reception she got from the men. Dean actually looked pissed that she was there.

Lindsay looked at Dean and then Rory, she sensed the tension. She stood up, "Rory let me get you a soda," and walked back into the house.

Rory knew that she was not really welcome. They made small talk. She wanted her husband to kiss her back. Lindsay returned with the soda, handed it to Rory. "Look guys, I have some work to do inside and I'll see you later."

The rest of the lunch was eaten mostly in silence. Rory was dying inside. She finished her lunch and kissed Dean goodbye and left. Dean did not kiss her back. Rory was hurt, but she hid her distress, the other thing was that she was getting very mad.

"Lindsay, I need to talk to you."

"Yes , Mom, about what?"

"Come on, Lindsay, don't play dumb, Rory thinks you're after her husband."

All you could hear in the house was the clocks ticking. Then Lindsay spoke, "Mom, I hope you know me. As much as I would like to have Dean, he is married and I would not go after him."

"That's where you're wrong, Lindsay, you already are going after him. You don't realize it, but you are. Rory knows, trust me she knows. A very hurt and angry young woman walked out of here a little while ago. I brought you up to be decent and honorable, but watch what you say and do. Don't give the gossips in this town any reason to stir things up. Make sure Dean does not misread your intentions. From what you told me, he was a very good boyfriend and you two never really broke up, you just went in different directions. Be very careful dear."

Lindsay sat quietly for a few minutes, "Look Mom, I am going to go to New York City for awhile. There are some agents I want to talk to and I may even see if I can land a movie role or something. My agent has always told me to be more active in New York. This way I will not be around and the problem is taken care of for awhile."

Rory was seething, how dare Dean treat her like that? Especially in front of Lindsay. She was going to raise hell when he got home. Then she decided to play it cool. She would not let on that anything out of the ordinary was happening, but Rory decided she was going to be more or less a permanent fixture at lunch from now on.

When Dean got home that night, he did not mention the lunch nor did Rory.

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY**

Dean and his crew arrived at the Lister house at seven a.m. and started setting up for the day's work. The job was going smoothly and Lindsay and her Mother were pleased.

Mrs. Lister was always up when they arrived, but Lindsay usually made her appearance a couple of hours later. So Dean was surprised that Lindsay was up and having coffee in the kitchen. Dean stopped by and wished them both a good morning.

"Dean, wait a minute, I need to talk to you," Lindsay said.

"Sure Lindsay, it must be bad since you're up so early," he replied, smiling at her.

"No, it isn't bad, I just wanted you know that I am going to be leaving for New York this afternoon. You have my cell number and if you need to get in touch with me you can reach me."

"Lindsay, I thought you were going to hang around for this project."

"So did I, but I have to take care of business, and I will be back before it is complete. I will be leaving this afternoon and I will see you before I go."

Rory was going to have lunch with her husband again. She was going to see him everyday till he told her she was no longer welcome then she would figure out another way to fight for him. Rory was determined to be bright and cheerful during her visits, She was damned if Lindsay Lister was going to purr to her Dean and go, "This kitty cat wants you."

Just as lunch started, Lindsay walked to the back where them men were eating lunch, "Dean, could you come here for a minute? I want to give you some last minute information." Dean walked into the room they were working in. This way he and Lindsay could discuss the job without his employees overhearing the conversation. She handed Dean a paper listing her phone numbers where she was going to be staying. Lindsay also gave Dean a credit card.

"What is that for Lindsay?"

"In case something comes up, and you cannot get a hold of me or my mother. She is going to join me in New York. Dean, I would trust you with my life, so I am not worried about what you're going to do with it.

"Lindsay, I don't know what to say, you have been more than generous to me."

"Dean, you do very good work and I am so glad I could use you for this job. So give me a hug and I am off to New York."

Rory came in smiling and swinging her lunch basket as she walked into the room. There she saw Dean and Lindsay in an embrace. Rory saw red.

"You fucking **whore**, get your hands off my husband!" Rory screamed out and then she started hitting Lindsay with her lunch basket.

Lindsay put her hands up to ward off the blows, "Rory, it is _not_ what you think."

Rory kept hitting her and the taller girl tried to fend her blows off. Dean tried grabbing Rory and she turned on him. "You son of a bitch, you're married. How dare you cheat on me with _her_!" Rory than picked up a hammer and threw it at him. The hammer went crashing through a window.

"You're my husband, Dean," and then she threw a box of nails at him. She then walked up to Dean and started hitting him with her fists. Dean grabbed her arms and pinned her, "Rory listen to me, there is **nothing** going on."

"Bullshit, Dean," she screamed back and then kicked him in the shin and broke free. She turned to Dean and said angrily, "I can't believe you cheated on me. I loved you so much. Screw you!" and turned and ran out of the room.

Dean turned and looked at Lindsay speechless.

"Dean I am so sorry I never should have -"

Then they heard a screech and a thud...

They ran out and saw a car stopped with a man bending over Rory, who was lying in an odd position in an expanding pool of blood. Dean ran over to his wife. There was a bad tear in her right thigh and blood was pulsing out. Dean used his navy first aid training and tried to stem the flow. Lindsay mom showed up she was a nurse at one time. "Dean she has a torn femoral artery. She needs blood and needs it fast."

The rescue squad arrived with sirens screaming and flashing blue lights. They quickly assayed the situation and got Rory on a stretcher into the ambulance. The medic turned to Dean, "What is her blood type?"

Dean was racking his brains, Rory had told him once, "O…O negative."

"Shit," the medic said , "we need another O negative or she is not going to make it to the hospital."

Lindsay pushed forward. "I am O negative. What can I do?"

"Get in the ambulance and with your permission we are going to transfer blood directly from you to her."

Lindsay stepped into the ambulance and it took off with sirens blaring.

"Dean stood in the middle of the street, covered with his wife's blood, watching the ambulance fade into the distance.

"Dean, Dean," it was Lindsay's mother, "come on, I will take you to the hospital."

* * *

**THE HOSPITAL**

When Rory woke, she was in a bed and the last thing she remembered was trying to avoid a car she ran in front of. She felt weak. Rory looked over and in the dim light she could see her husband Dean asleep in a chair. He had stubble. How long had she been here? Rory watched her mother walk into the room and shake Dean's shoulder. Dean woke. Her mother handed him what looked like a bowl of soup.

"Hey," Rory said weakly.

They rushed to her side. Her mother stood back, letting Dean talk to her first. His first words were, "Rory, I love you" and he bent over and kissed her gently on the lips.

Dean nodded to Lorelai and she walked over to the other side of the bed and took her hand. "Hey, kiddo, what did I tell you about scaring your mother to death?" Her mother leaned over and kissed her on the forehead. "I am going to leave you and Dean alone."

Dean held her hand and gazed at her, "I love you Rory."

Rory smiled, "You already said that, what is happening?"

"Rory, you were mad at me and Lindsay and ran out of the house and in front of a car, and you tore a hole in your femoral artery. It was a miracle that your injuries weren't more serious."

"I am not going to let that damn bitch steal you, you're _mine, _Dean."

"Honey, get some sleep, but, I think you should know that she saved your life."

Rory tried to sit up, "How? What did she do?"

"Honey, you were not going to make it to the hospital and it wound up she had your O negative blood, so they hooked her up to you and she gave you blood till they got you here. They took a bit more than they were supposed to; she would not let them unhook her. They had to admit her also."

Rory's eyes fluttered and she drifted off to sleep.

Rory awoke and rang for the nurse. She was feeling a lot stronger. The nurse brought her a cup of juice. "You're looking much better. There is a young lady who would like to see you. She is a patient here also. Rory nodded her head.

Lindsay dressed in the standard hospital garb walked in. "Rory smiled, that outfit is not going to do your modeling career any good."

Lindsay sat. Rory I am so sorry. I never meant to give you the idea I wanted Dean. Rory the kiss in the bar and the hug were inappropriate, but I want you know I never was going to do anything. I know you know Dean and I used to go out. We parted ways. It just seemed natural to give him a kiss goodbye and a hug goodbye. I did not mean anything by it, and most important Dean never gave me any indication that he was interested in anyone but you.

Rory looked at Lindsay and slowly said, "I believe you. Thank you for saving my life.

Lindsay smiled at her and squeezed her hand and went to leave.

"One more thing, Lindsay, I guess I am carrying your blood around now. I trust you. Hug him anytime you want."

Lindsay smiled again, "Are you going to throw a hammer at me?"

Rory tried to laugh "Nah, you're good."

* * *

**HOME**

Lorelai and Dean brought Rory back to their little apartment near East Lyme. Rory was surprised and appreciative that the two of them finally were getting along. Lorelai kidded Dean, "Hey, I have lots of work that needs to be done around the house, do you give special rates to your mother- in-law?"

Dean laughed, "Lorelai, I would not dream of depriving Luke of his hobby."

"Okay kids I am going to leave you alone."

Dean walked over to the kitchen table where Rory was sitting and picked her up in his arms and carried her to the couch. He laid her down and made sure she was comfortable. He then picked up a book and started reading to her. Rory realized that it was a copy of the book he threw into the fireplace, and he picked up right where he left off. Rory listened to the story, and tears kept rolling down her cheeks, not from the story, but because she knew whatever they had lost was back. Her Dean loved her.

She softly said, "Dean, stop for a minute, are you being nice because I am hurt?"

"No Rory, I just felt that you loved other people more than me. I thought I was second."

"What changed your mind Dean?"

"The way you fought for me and showed your anger and passion. I knew then I was number one in your life."

Rory took the book from Dean, "Let me read to you for awhile."

**THE END**


End file.
